el niño que pende en el vacío de una mente perdida
by tsuki no kirei
Summary: lo que más quiero es tenerte cerca, no es por conocerte, sino por que mi destino está a tu lado...
1. por ti volaré

Como ando bien sensible, escribo este fic sobre algo de lo que sé y es parte de mi vida. Lo dedico a mi ichiban no ai: Venuska-sama! Hontou ni aishiteru... 

T-TT-T

Esta es la historia de un dulce sueño que se repetía cada noche en la mente de un chico que reposaba en el vacío de una mente perdida... Sus cabellos eran largos y castaños, flotaban en el vacío de los pensamientos y los recuerdos; sus ojos tenían un color rojizo, casi púrpura, de un momento lloraba sangre, a veces sólo lágrimas, sin embargo... nunca sufría. Un día me planté bajo el vacío en que estaba supendido y admiraba la perfección de sus facciones, cuando sobre mí empezó a llover sangre; no, era vino tinto, uno muy bueno por cierto. Al voltear para asegurarme de mis ideas, ví que era su sudor, su sudor era vino que transpiraba su tersa piel y en esos momentos mostraba una harmosa sonrisa que atraparía a cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, que le viera.

_"Cuando vivo solo_

_sueño un horizonte_

_falto de palabras._

_En la sombra y entre luces_

_todo es negro para mi mirada_

_Si tu no estás junto a mí... aquí. . ._

Solo cabe en mi imaginación tal ilusión, tal chico o chica, qué sé yo... pero ahora contemplarlo en su natural desnudez es mi labor.

No sé cómo pero estoy en este sueño, no tengo alas, mas vuelo. Veo un desierto que me abraza y es distante, su arena es plateada y muy brillante y en el cielo gris y limpio de nubes está ese detalle en el mundo que nunca podré conocer. Quisiera saber qué es ese faro hermoso que brilla más que los granos de arena de este hermoso lugar; me acerco, puedo verlo con claridad, es un espejo que no brilla por sí mismo sino por que refleja a un hermoso ser que pasea por la arena. Lo busco atentamente, si tal es su brillo, deberá llamar mi atención...

¿Ser�? "CREO QUE LO HE ENCONTRADO" y hago una fiesta en mi interior pero hay desilusión pues no me ha hecho tan feliz el descubrimiento, se ve solo, triste, confundido y algo torpe; el ambiente que solía ser caluroso ahora es tan templado como las lágrimas que comienzan a salir de sus ojos- me he cruzado con muchos sueños pero nunca uno más extraño- también mi piel se humedece lentamente en mi vuelo por ese desierto siguiendo al humano alado que no usaba esas extrañas extremidades. Sin darme cuenta, comienzo a ahogarme en ese ambiente pesado y sin pensar algo más, caigo en la arena.

Me he quedado tirado en la arena sin atención alguna, ahogado, perdido en un sueño loco que nunca había visitado. Un viento hizo corriente en aquel solitario espejismo. Ya había pasado tiempo, me dispuse a despertar pero algo me detiene; ante mí está parado aquel ser humano alado.

_. . . Tú_

_en tu mundo_

_separado del mio por un abismo_

_Oye_

_llámame_

_yo volaré_

_a tu mundo lejano. . ._

¿No crees que esto es injusto?- me dice con diamantes líquidos saliendo de sus lagrimales ocultando luego sus ojos cobalto detrás de sus manos- tengo unas hermosas alas que puedo extender y contonear para mi mismo, nunca había sabido de qué servían hasta que descubrí que para volar. Lo intenté cantidades inimaginables de veces pero siempre sin éxito; ahora te veo y lo haces sin alas. Simplemente injusto...

es esta mi naturaleza, porque esto es sólo un sueño- aclaré mientras mis largos cabellos se movían por la fuerte brisa de su respiración- eres tan diferente a mi como un caballo a una mosca.

tengo alas y no puedo volar, tienes un hermoso y largo cabello castaño especial, pues no hay otro igual- reclamó el humano- mi cabello es corto y café oscuro, si mis ojos son únicos al igual que mis alas, mi esperanza no se ha acabado

_. . . Por ti volaré_

_espera que llegaré_

_mi fin de trayecto eres tú_

_para vivirlo los dos. . ._

eres hermoso incluso siendo humano, tus alas me deslumbraron al reflejarse en el firmamento y las nubes inexistentes se dejaron ver por tu luz- miré al cielo intentando setisfacer mi extraña necesidad de verle sonreír- realmente me impresionaste...

creí que estaba solo, que no existía nadie. Al principio esto era un vacío oscuro, poco a poco lo fui llenando mi arena y planté un espejo en el cielo gris, antes creado por mí, para ver a alguien más aunque sólo sea un reflejo- expuso el jóven postrándose ante mí.

Recordé que la noche apenas comenzaba y quedarme en un mismo sueño no me permitiría descansar, después de todo también soy un sueño y si ni durmiendo descanso, después no tendré fuerza para siquiera abrir los ojos.

Está bien, debo irme, pero antes te pido que sonrías para irme tranquilo- dije levantándome para darme cuenta de la expresión de sorpresa en los ojos cobalto que me veían tristemente- ¿qué pasa?

demo...- intentó explicar buscando en su vocabulario las palabras indicadas- no sabes, acaso lo que ha pasado aqui? nunca alguien había tenido la capacidad de entrar en mi sueño, no te irás porque será el doble de difícil que entrar

difícil?- interrumpí- no tuve dificultad en entrar en tu sueño por que yo soy un sueño, algo irreal que pende en el vacío de una mente perdida. Será fácil, pero quiero verte sonreír sólo una vez, eso me hará feliz tambien.

felicidad es que nunca te vayas- dijo volviendo a inundar sus ojos en lágrimas. No lo soporté, empecé a sudar vino como es mi naturaleza y sin pensar mas que en huir de ese dolor, desperté

_. . . Por ti volaré_

_por cielos y mares_

_hasta tu amor._

_Abriendo los ojos por fin_

_contigo viviré. . ._

Has despertado?- cuestioné al ser mágico que pendía en el aire sudando vino tinto. Estaba en ese aire de tono azulado a distancia y transparencia en la cercanía.

sí- respondió sonriendo- estoy cansado, quiero volver a mis sueños pero él y sus lágrimas que causan una sensación deconocida en mí estarán ahí

sensación desconocida, eh?- pregunté aquella noche en que tampoco podía dormir y decidí hacerle compañía dentro de esa mente perdida que le daba vida- el vino de tus poros ha sido el más delicioso que has dado, debió dolerle tu partida realmente. Sólo transpiras cuando alguien sufre en el sueño.

así es- explicó tornándose serio, levitando con sus cabellos estáticos cubriendo su desnudez y por lo tanto su género- ellos sufren y yo sólo lo sé por lo que causan sus lágrimas en mi, mas nunca he sido capaz de compañarlos en su dolor.

bueno, me voy...- y me despedí con la mano dejándolo descansar de nuevo.

_. . . Cuando estás lejano_

_sueño un horizonte_

_falto de palabras._

_Y yo sé que simpre estás ahí, ahí,_

_una luna hecha para mí,_

_siempre iluminada para mí,_

_por mí, por mí, por mí. . ._

Ya Tsuki se ha ido, me siento muy cansado y vuelvo a dormir, caigo por ese infinito precipicio por el que levito cada momento en mis sueños. Bajo y bajo, o tal vez subo; mis ojos cerrados y mi mente llena de misterio. Respiro tranquilo sabiendo que los sueños no siempre se repiten, no quiero ver otra vez esa cara de rasgos y muecas duras con ojos fríos y mirada triste, pero de qué me quejaba si en esos momentos comienzo a sentir de nuevo la infiltración de ese aire espeso en mis pulmones; ahí está él en su bello desierto.

_. . . Por ti volaré_

_espera que llegaré_

_mi fin de trayecto eres tú_

_contigo yo viviré. . ._

¿Qué hago de nuevo aquí?- pregunto descendiendo hasta donde él se encuentra sorprendiéndolo por la espalda.

¡Has vuelto!- dijo volteándose para verme frente a frente- me siento tan diferente cuando estás tú...

estoy- simplemente digo- yo siempre estoy y ahora he vuleto ante tí.

ahora lo entiendo todo- dijo pensativo y razonante- debes irte pero siempre volverás.

nani?- cuestiono confundido- siempre volveré?

_. . . Por ti volaré_

_por cielos y mares_

_hasta tu amor._

_Abriendo los ojos por fin_

_contigo yo viviré. . ._

volverás por que ya lo has hecho una vez- aclaró con seguridad en sus hermosos ojos cobalto.

oh, es eso- respondo en un suspiro.

Me quedo pensando en ese sueño por el que atravieso, si no fuera por que yo mismo volví a dormir, diría que ese humano me está persiguiendo. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia él y lo examino, quiero ver algo diferente en él, algo más que sus majestuosas alas. Mi mirada se pierde en las imperfecciones de su ser, le dan un sabor, un sentido diferente a ese desierto lleno de lamentos. La duda sigue invadiéndome, su fina nariz, sus contorneados músculos, su mirada cerrada que a la vez me absorbe en su profundidad:es un sueño del que quiero despertar pero no puedo o nunca conseguiré el descanso.

_. . . Por ti volaré_

_por cielos y mares_

_hasta tu amor._

_Abriendo los ojos por fin_

_contigo yo viviré. . ._

No he descansado lo suficiente esta ñoche, me desvaneceré en el despertar de esta mente que me alimenta de culpas. Siento una presión subir desde mis pies hasta erizar la piel de mis mejillas, volteo y no lo veo, lo busco desesperadamente sin obtener satisfacción; la rspuesta está en el firmamento, así es. Vuelvo mi mirada al cielo nublado limpio de nubes para descubrir al humano confundible con ángel volando sobre mi ser. Usa sus alas con gracia, ha conseguido volar.

Por mi parte ha sido suficiente, espero que no se ponga triste si me marcho de nuevo, soy Duo, un sueño que es olvidado de día y este ha llegado.

_. . . Por ti volaré"._


	2. no respiro más

"…" **inicio y fin de la canción o pensamientos**

**… sueños**

**flash back/ fin fb**

**. . _. texto. ._ . fragmento de canción**

_**"Me he mirado en el espejo tanto tiempo**_

_**que he comenzado a creer que mi alma está del otro lado. . .**_

Hola de nuevo- saludo la noche siguiente de recibir la queja del ojivioleta por ese extraño sueño, me presento sonriente, esperando que ya esté presente ahí y abra sus ojos para verme.

hola Tsuki...bella luna- me dice acercándose a mí, descendiendo de ese vacío para estar a mi altura, sus gestos no son muy expresivos pero como lo conozco, puedo notar que algo le preocupa.

qué tienes?- le cuestionó para calmar mis culpas por su angustia.

trenza mi cabello- me pide dándome la espalda a poca distancia para peinarlo con tranquilidad, sin embargo yo me sonrojo por que el cabello es lo único que le cubre el cuerpo.

pero...te pondrás algo de ropa-ruego dudando de obtener una respuesta.

trenza mi cabello- al escuchar esto solo me río irónicamente porque sabía que esa sería su respuesta...siempre es tan insistente, su mirada siempre muestra indiferencia y no tiene una personalidad específica. Puede parecer en ocasiones un niño chiquito o en otras ocasiones puede congelarme con la mirada, aunque eso no ha pasado más de dos veces.

Flash-back

esto es vino?-pregunté a la chica que estaba suspendida en el aire- por qué sudas vino?- lentamente abrió los ojos paralizándome al detener su mirada en la mía.

cómo te llamas?- preguntó liberando mis labios de la parálisis.

'vaya manera de socializar'-pensé- Tsuki, soy vidente...si te interesa saber que hago en este sueño.

oki- dijo divertido por mi reacción.

eres muy voluble- declaré tras unos segundos de silencio.

no sé a qué te refieres- bromeó haciéndose el serio nuevamente.

hehehe, ehm...eres un sueño cierto?- cuestioné casi segura de la respuesta

sip, cómo llegaste a aquí?- me preguntó sonriendo nuevamente. Sus ojos violetas eran muy lindos y sus rasgos muy finos.

ehm... eres el sueño de una persona que yo quiero mucho, él te sueña y yo decidí entrar en su mente, así llegué...

hablas demasiado- me interrumpió paralizándome de nuevo. - me llamo Duo, si, soy muy voluble, así fui soñado; no creas que soy la persona ideal para "él", sólo soy su sueño, tal vez ni sabe que existo.

Fin del flash back .

_**. . .Todas las pequeñas piezas caídas, en pedazos**_

**_pequeños trocitos de mi, muy filosos para ser unidos. . ._**

listo- dijo soltando la trenza viendo hacia... algún lugar donde no pudiera ver su cuerpo desnudo.

qué ves?- dijo poniéndose frente a mi y seguir mi mirada.

estás... vestido- declaré viéndolo fijamente, llevaba una especie de tela larga blanca que parecía ser de una sola pieza.

sí- respondió cortante a lo que era obvio- no sé qué a hacer!

el sueño de ayer- respondí prediciendo sus palabras recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza en afirmativa- no te deja dormir...

es extraño! yo no voy, caigo ahí, debe haber una manera; no es que no quiera volver, porque él es agradable pero tiene mucha más confusión que yo, me gustaría averiguar quién es en realidad.

Lo miraba pensativa- duerme y me cuentas; tengo unos asuntos pendientes y...- me estaba retirando cuando su mano me tomó del brazo y al volver mi mirada a él, noté lo que temía...- por qué me ves así! o.o

No pude obtener la respuesta de aquel ser de mirada pícara en esos momentos porque sentí cómo el denso ambiente penetraba mis pensamientos haciéndome quedar inconciente.

_**. . . muy pequeño para importar,**_

_**pero suficientemente grandes para cortarme en partes muy pequeñas. . .**_

Tomé a Tsuki del brazo para llevarla dentro de mi sueño, no creo que ella tenga dificultad alguna hasta que llegamos al desierto plateado del humano y la castaña me pesó inimaginablemente, traté de bajarla con cuidado, la recosté sobre la arena culpándome por tal estupidez, para qué quería que la niña de ojos miel me acompañara?- despierta- la llamaba yo esperando una respuesta pero no obtuve nada.

necesitas lágrimas- me sorprendió una voz a mis espaldas, se oía fría con cierta nostalgia.

lágrimas? de dónde?- cuestioné al ojicobalto sin notar que ya estaba demasiado cerca y su mandíbula estaba mordiendo mi hombro profundamente causándome un dolor agudo. De repente, pequeñas y cristalinas gotas purpúreas comenzaron a brotar de mis violáceos ojos dejándolos vacíos y grises, quemando todo a su paso, volviendo la arena en cristal y las almas de otras dimensiones en llanto.

Tomó una pequeña piedra como cristal morado que se había creado en la arena y la colocó entre los labios de Tsuki haciéndola tragar las lágrimas sólidas; yo apenas podía ver la escena, mis ojos ya no eran violetas, ahora todo se había nublado.

no veo- me quejé cerrando los ojos esperando que también hubiera una solución para eso, unos tosidos se escucharon desde donde permaneciera recostada mi amiga hasta antes de perder yo la visión.- Tsu...

antes de decir algo, sentí cómo era impulsado hacia atrás por el rápido contacto de unos labios en los míos; percibí como mis mejillas de sonrojaban por la presión de la sangre, abrí lentamente los ojos que aún se sentían como secos sólo que ya podía ver.

Tsuki seguía en su posición en la arena mientras que el ojicobalto me veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

estás bien?- pregunté a la chica como ignorando lo anterior ocurrido, vaya que la manera para devolverme la vista no era cualquier cosa.- lamento mucho haberte traído a la fuerza sin avisarte...

_**. . . si intento tocarla y sangro, sangro**_

_**y respiro, no respiro más. . .**_

está bien- la castaña se rascó la cabeza en señal de duda- quién eres?

Heero y tú?- apenas la saludó se puso de pie para responder el saludo.

Tsuki- respondió sonriente y con seguridad.-eres un sueño?

no, soy autista (vive en sus pensamientos) no puedo salir de mis sueños, no recuerdo lo que me pasó o desde cuando estoy así pero nunca había venido alguien y menos un ser humano, por lo que te recomiendo que no te quedes o volverás a quedar inconciente y tal vez nunca puedas salir; respecto a lo que te di para que despertaras fue una lágrima de Duo, contiene su esencia, la esencia de un sueño.

oh...-dijimos en unísono Tsuki y yo.

cómo me voy?-preguntó la castaña y esperando una respuesta, noté cómo su mirada se nublaba a causa de esa mirada penetrante que Heero le mandaba. "Tsuki!", ignoré la molestia que aquel hecho me hacía sentir para correr al lado de la chica. Su cuerpo se hundió en la arena antes de llegar a tomarla para que no cayera.

qué hiciste!- miré con furia al ojicobalto, después volví mi mirada a la arena para ponerme en cuclillas y cavar inútilmente para alcanzar a mi amiga.

es inútil, sólo se fue, estará bien allá afuera.-

en serio?- cuestioné poniéndome de pie para caminar hacia él.- vi que ya puedes volar…

**_. . . respiro profundo e intento dibujar desde el pozo de mi alma_**

**_Aún nuevamente te rehúsas a beber como un niño necio. . . _**

Me paré tras él deslizando mi dedo índice a lo largo de su espalda comenzando de su cóccix hacia su cuello causándole un notorio escalofrío que le hizo abrir sus hermosas alas. Comenzó a aletear indicando que despegaría; me aferré a su cadera antes de que se elevara. Me aguantó sin problema, recorrimos la amplitud de su desierto en silencio; estar así con él me hacía olvidar que yo no podía estar ahí por siempre, no me atreví a siquiera recordarlo, preferí pensar en el otro detalle… siempre volvería.

está muy bien, ya lo dominaste, debiste estar practicando mucho…- la comodidad en ese sitio no desaparecía. Estuve parado enfrente de él sin intención de moverme igualando su posición, guardó sus alas compactándolas tras él.

no en realidad, será que había olvidado que en un sueño todo es posible con simplemente desearlo; no como allá afuera, donde la lucha por la felicidad nunca cesa.- esto último mencionado con pesar, como evitando recordar su vida en el exterior.

…- dejé pasar unos minutos de silencio, parecieron segundos pero el cansancio en mi cuerpo hacía notar que pasaba muy rápido el tiempo.- por qué no sales de aquí?- nunca pensé en si él sabía cómo, pero había sacado a Tsuki de aquí.

de dónde? Estoy en mí, salir significa meter a más en mi mundo; no es eso… lo que deseo.- se escuchaba vacío, era engañoso todo lo que se mostraba en el mundo de los sueños: si había un mundo triste, sin duda era hermoso y tranquilo; si un alma estaba en pena, seguro mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas; y así en cada caso y viceversa.

despertar, algo que nunca podré hacer, porque… no soy real- dije sin pensar antes de hablar revelando mi estado de melancolía.

**_. . . miénteme, convénceme de que siempre he estado enfermo;_**

**_Y que todo esto tendrá sentido cuando me mejore. . ._**

Los fuertes brazos del humano extrañamente alado, me rodearon con fuerza dejando resguardar mi rostro en su pecho desnudo; de nuevo esa sensación de ceguedad se adueñó de mis ojos, derramé mis violetas lágrimas nuevamente, esta vez cayendo sobre la bronceada piel de Heero.

Un quejido se dejó oír escapando de sus labios ante el contacto de aquel vino que brotaba de mis ojos. Al estar un poco acostumbrados mis ojos a aquel malestar y conocer la solución, no dudé en acercarme a los labios tibios del ojicobalto para apresarlos y librarme de la molestia.

Cuando sentí la mejora, me aparté rápidamente; cómo era posible que llorara otra vez? Por qué pasaba eso, jamás habí llorado ni sentido esa fuerte presión en el pecho que irradiaba incomodidad a mi alma y existencia.

por qué lloraste?- me preguntó cuando sentí la calma de nuevo y recuperé el color de mis ojos.

no lo sé- me recargué con más fuerza en él que antes para tirarlo y que quedara sentado en la arena, me recosté a su lado recargando mi cabeza en sus piernas.

por qué trenzaste tu cabello?- me miraba como si yo no estuviera ahí, como si solo viera a la nada. Sentí cómo tomó mi trenza y la desató (n/a: siempre se la desato) acariciando mi cabello siguiendo el sentido desde su nacimiento hasta las puntas.

nada más- la brisa acarició sus rebeldes cabellos mientras la calma inundaba nuestro entorno. Aún sin palabras, ni besos, ni siquiera abrazos, noté que había algo en mí diferente; aquél joven de ojos azul cobalto… me enseñó a llorar. Cómo se podría calificar aquello, era algo… especial.

. . . **_conozco la diferencia entre mi persona y mi reflejo, _**

**_Pero no descubro¿a cuál de los dos amas?. . ._**

Me perdía en el momento cerrando los ojos, volví a abrirlos para ver aquellos bellos ojos…

Heero!- gritó el castaño despertando de aquel sueño que extrañamente le mantenía sonriente, me decidí por cuestionarle sobre el tema pero no me lo permitió, se acercó para arrodillarse frente a mí; lo miré a los ojos, me sorprendió mucho ver las ojeras que soportaban sus párpados. Lloraba, lloraba intensamente.

qué, qué pasa?- le dije poniendo mi mano en su nuca acariciando su cabello ya suelto, nunca lo había visto así, creí que no contestaría pero…

estaba en mi sueño… cuando… abrí los ojos para ver a Heero… ya había despertado y… sentí que… nunca lo volvería a ver… su presencia se perdió… no lo siento…- me explicó entre sollozos.

Guardé silencio, a veces es mejor tener a un amigo que te brinde oídos para escucharte y brazos para consolarte que alguien que sólo se dedique a cuestionarte sin sentido. Pensé en todas las posibilidades y remedios que podía aconsejarle al ojivioleta para cuando me pidiera ayuda.

Un sonido me despertó dejándolo solo en el sueño de mi querido, era mi despertador pues era hora de ir a la escuela. Llegué y todo andaba tan aburrido como siempre. Los profesores, los regaños por escribir fanfics en la libreta de mate, lo normal en fin.

**_. . . así que sangro, sangro _**

**_Y respiro, respiro. . . _**

Regresábamos a salones y me despedí de Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, y todos los que me rodean en la escuela cuando lo vi, un alumno de nuevo ingreso en silla de ruedas entrando a mi salón. Sus ojos azul cobalto, su cabello castaño oscuro desordenado, era Heero…

.**_ . . no sangro, sangro _**

**_Y respiro, respiro, respiro _**

**_No más" _**

* * *

Eso es todo, seré golpeada por que aparte de tardarme eternidades en subirlo está super cortitooo! Gomen na, mi computadora murió y no pude hacer nada; pero estoy de vuelta escribiendo diario!


	3. por siempre

-Heero... Heero...-se repetía cierto castaño levitando en el vacío, el vacío de un sueño en el que vivía. Como resorte en su mente rebotaba un nombre que apenas había conocido, había aprendido a recordar con una sonrisa, solo que ahora no podía hacerlo así, solo podía pintar su rostro con dolor. 

Aquél que le había enseñado a llorar, no estaba más, ya no, en su vida sin sentido ahora se sentía sin salida; ni siquiera se había dormido un rato desde que él se había marchado y esa sola noche se hacía eterna pues no recibía ni la remota visita de su única amiga.

Unas blancas alas platinadas se habían mostrado ante él para hacerle levantar el rostro por su resplandor pero la desilusión le llegó de golpe al acercarse y que las hermosas alas se desvanecieran separándose pluma a pluma por todo el vacío a su alrededor.

_Permanezco solo en la oscuridad,  
el invierno de mi vida se acerca rapido,  
recuerdos de mi niñez regresan  
de dias que aún recuerdo._

Lejos del país de la noche, la causa de la tristeza de Duo, se encontraba reposando en una silla de ruedas colocada justo al lado del gran ventanal de su habitación por el cual miraba detenidamente aquel exterior que no recordaba bien. Un aroma delicioso inundó su olfato y su mente de memorias perdidas, tan cercanas y distantes, tan sin sentido. Levantó su mano cuando una cálida sensación la rozó, lo que vió le extrañó de sobremanera haciéndole aventar la plateada arena que misteriosamente se encontraba en su mano al solo haber tenido la visión de un mágico desierto, tan vacío...

También logró recordar el cielo permanentemente nublado, él sentado en la arena y en sus piernas...

Duo- automáticamente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior volvió a sus pensamientos en un gran dolor de cabeza. Se dejó caer en la alfombra por el dolor y levantó el rostro con cuidado para enfocar el despertador en la mesita de noche que se hallaba a un costado de su cama.

Se arrastró moviendo las piernas torpemente. Su madre había dicho que toda su vida había caminado y no comprendía por qué al despertar había sido como si jamás hubiera estado en el mundo, ni física ni espiritualmente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al encontrarse ya sobre su cama, una leve molestia en la zona debajo del cuello y un poco más abajo le encendió un pensamiento que aceptó con una lágrima solitaria.

me... enseñaste a volar- entonces comprendió que era su subconsciente quien, al tener la necesidad del trenzado como alguna clase de adicción, le había negado caminar como normalmente lo hacía. Extrañaba volar. Sacudió de su mente todo recuerdo para quedar dormido.

_Oh, que feliz era entonces.  
No había sufrimento, no había dolor._

Heero caminaba a paso lento por un puente que cruzaba por un hermoso río de cristalinas aguas, un bulto entre la hierba llamó su atención y sin darle mucha importancia se acercó. Logró distinguir que era yo inmediatamente.

Hola Tsuki- me saludó seriamente.

hola- me puse de pie sin cambiar mi triste expresión- Creo que necesitas ver a Duo, lo recuerdas verdad?

apenas- respondió.

bueno, él ayer se puso muy mal porque te habías ido y pensó que algo malo te había pasado- comencé explicando

hasta para mí fue una sorpresa pero no recordaba nada hasta esta noche-

ya veo, el verte en la escuela apenas sabiendo que no podías despertar pudo extrañar a muchos, por lo menos te dejaran descansar o algo y no, al siguiente día ya estabas en la escuela.

Como que él ya no me prestab atención por lo que me vi obligada a volver al tema del sueñecito aquel.

_Paseando por los campos verdes,  
la luz del sol en mis ojos._

En la soledad me encontraba cuando una voz conocida se escuchó a lo lejos, ya habían pasado dos noches desde la partida del humano alado.

Duo...-me llamaba Tsuki sin importarle que que estuviera prácicamente parado frente a ella.

si?- le pregunté finalmente.

te ves muy mal, déjame trenzar tu cabello y arre...

no!- le grité ´para luego bajar la cabeza- a ...Heero le gusta suelto- le expliqué.

bien, entonces vámonos.

a dónde? sabes que no estoy de humor ni tengo suficiente fuerza para andar de sueño en sueño verdad?- le rogaba que no me llevara pero estaba sorda a mis palbras.

vamos Duo, por favor- me sacó de la mente de la persona que me soñaba.

_Estoy aún allí en todas partes,  
soy el polvo en el viento,  
soy la estrella Polar,  
nunca permaneceré en ningun lugar,  
soy el viento en los árboles,  
¿Podrás esperarme para siempre?_

no quiero! no, no, no!- dije en forma de berrinche, la tristeza aún embargaba mi corazón.

Llegamos frente a una puerta que no me inspiró confianza, estuve a punto de congelar a mi amiga si no hubiera sido por que la curiosidad me devoraba. Ya más cerca me cercioré de lo que era la dichosa puerta.

ah no! eso no!- me quejé.

Anda duo!- me pidió empujándome un poco hacia la puerta ya abierta- sólo es un vacío espiritual, has entrado a muchos.

Tras un momento de pensarlo accedí con un suspiro y me dejé caer sin destino aparente.

Mis órganos, mi alma, mis sentimientos y todo de mi se movía en mi interior, esa madita sensación. Alo lejos, debajo de mi según me orientaba, logré divisar a un apuesto joven de despeinados cabellos cafés y ojos... azul cobalto..

_Estoy aún allí en todas partes,  
soy el polvo en el viento,  
soy la estrella Polar,  
nunca permanecí en ningún lugar,  
soy el viento en los árboles,  
¿Podrás esperarme para siempre?_

Caí como pluma hasta posarme en los fuertes brazos que me esperaban abiertos. Sin hacerla esperar, mi reacción fue lanzar mi mano contra la mejilla de Heero quien evadió mi golpe robándome un desesperado beso justo en mis labios.

Me sentí muy enojado en el fondo pero no pude más, las ansias de estar entre sus brazos los días anteriores florecieron, como ya me he cansado de contar, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos y él al notarlo las devolvió a mis ojos con su boca, luego me volvió a besar.

Cómo resistirse más de unas fracciones de segundo a aquel que te roba el aliento sin pedir permiso? sin siquiera avisar?

Heero llegó como un golpe a mi vida y ruego que jamás se vuelva a ir.

_¿Podrás esperarme para siempre?_

Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, Heero desapareció justo cuando dejó que Duo tocase el piso con los pies.

Heero! no, por qué?- sollozaba Duo señalando el lugar donde el ojicobalto estuviera parado apenas segundos antes y ahora me miraba fijamente.

Duo, todo está bien, volverá- intentaba calmarlo.

como... yo volví, el volverá-se estaba tranquilizando- verdad?

Yo no estaba segura de qué decir, pero el verlo así me destrozaba por lo que insatantáneamente me decidí por traer a Heero de vuelta pero por ahora debía partir, despertar...

_¿me esperarás por siempre?_

* * *

Holaaaaaaaa... hola, hola, hola, (no sé qué me pasa) woh, escribí esto en una tarde queriendo escribir algo nuevo y pss me decidí por este fic, la canción es Forever de Stratovarius y la pasada fue Breathe no more, lo malo fue que no supe traducirla y no busqué una traducción mejor, pero ya vi donde buscar xD ojalá les guste, dejen review onegai shimasu! Any 


	4. como no lo hizo ayer

Ok, se presentará un pequeño problema, no por Heero y Duo (o no sé) sino por que sé que hay cierta personita entre los lectores que no le gusta mucho el yaoi y así es, habrá lemmon! O! gomen na Azri-kun u.u, sé que tú eres hombre y seguro habrá cosas en las que digas: "así no se siente" o algo así pero porfa (xD), con mi lemmon no te metas! oOó! Es el primero que escribo y puessss no pude evitarlo (vestiré a Duo de mi)…ahora…el capítulo!

Como no lo hizo ayer

-Hola- me llamó una voz a mis espaldas sobresaltándome. Me volteé para ver quién me hablaba.

-Heero! - lo saludé lanzándome a sus brazos y besándolo dulcemente en mi arranque rodeando también su cintura con mis piernas, no comprendí por qué no se cayó al piso owoU

Miré con tristeza a mi Hee-chan, algunas dudas asaltaban mi mente pero las dejaría para después. De momento tuve una breve visión, la espalda de Heero y en ella dos largas ranuras verticales cicatrizadas. Me separé de él y tomándole el hombro le di la vuelta; efectivamente, ahí estaban las heridas.

-aún puedes volar?-le pregunté acariciándolas.

-no-bajó la cabeza.

-ya veo- no me queda más que aceptar su destino que lo aleja de mí para llevarme a un mundo del que jamás podré ser parte.

Una idea se enciende en mi cabeza, qué tal si...

. . .donde estas desesperadas campanitas me llevan

En el más profundo pensamiento

Déjame verte ahí. . .

Me abrazo a él aferrándome de su cintura y comienzo a elevarme, después de todo yo puedo levitar. Así viajamos a través de varias dimensiones y mentes mortales no muy interesantes. Lo que me alegra es que escuché pequeñas risas de parte de Heero durante el trayecto.

Arranco risitas más fuertes cuando juego con mi boca en su hombro. Las zanjas en su espalda me preocuparon pero cuando esto pasó al llorar un poco mis lágrimas hicieron desaparecer las heridas e instantáneamente sonreí.

-sonríe así por siempre y a mi lado- me pidió viéndome de alguna manera.-y jamás te dejaré.

-si no lo hiciste ayer, no lo harás mañana-argumenté. La verdad que es lo que deseo para mi vida, sonreír para él. Entre más lo veo más real me siento, mi personalidad se define y dice Tsuki que ya no soy tan voluble como cuando la conocí.

. . .parpadeante y luminosa la luz de tu mirada

En el fondo de tu corazón

Llévame justo ahí. . .

En algún momento que me cansé de cargarlo aunque es muy ligero, descendí colocando mis pies sobre una cubierta de tela suave. Recosté a Heero y le sonreí con ternura.

De un salto me despegué de la superficie acolchonada en que me encontraba para caer al piso de manera ligera.

-Duo, no!-pero era demasiado tarde, pues la ligereza de la que hablaba estaba en mi imaginación; la dureza de aquellos mosaicos blancos me lastimó mucho, empecé a llorar.

-doushite na no?- pregunté tallándome los ojos. El ardor que experimentaba naturalmente no llegó en esta ocasión, miré el dorso de mi mano cuando noté que mis lágrimas no eran purpúreas, eran cristalinas y bellas. Brillaban hermosas como espejos líquidos, las probé y no eran vino, sino un líquido salado.

-daijoubu desuka?- me preguntó enderezándose.

-hai...-me tallé la parte baja de la espalda que aún dolía por la caída- pero, por qué no puedo levitar? y por qué mis lágrimas son como las humanas?-preguntaba contemplando mis dedos mojados de lágrimas.

-porque...-tardó en contestarme- eres humano...

. . . escuchando tu dulce voz

en mi oído cantar con esperanza

esperando que tu suave piel

llegara a tocar mi alma

así no me dejarías

como no lo hiciste ayer. . .

-qué?-dije en un respiro, analicé la situación que no quería comprender. Es que no podía ser cierto!-no! no!- negaba con la cabeza llorando tan intensamente como jamás me creí capaz.

-nakanaide...- se levantó con esfuerzo.

-por qué no caminas bien?- cuestioné al notarlo.

-porque extraño volar-respondió pero yo no entendí- es algo psicológico que me impide caminar por que en mi otra vida yo amé volar...a tu lado.

Seguí llorando, todo esto simplemente no tenía lógica y me estaba matando. Lo que más deseaba, tener una vida independiente de aquella mente perdida, era una realidad.

-Heero, pero cómo, no lo comprendo-cuestioné- esto es real?

-si, pero aun no puedo responderte nada, deberás esperar a que llegue el momento adecuado para saber cómo llegamos a mi habitación.

Por primera vez puse atención al lugar notando su imponencia. Había una gran puerta de madera del mismo tono que los muebles. Las cortinas y ropa de cama eran de satinadas y finas telas así como la ropa que él usaba.

Una corriente fría de aire me hizo notar que… estaba desnudo.

-mi túnica- reclamé admirando lo que mi mirada alcanzaba a ver de mi cuerpo, era el de un hombre. No sabía lo que todo aquello significaba pues jamás tuve tales partes.

-se quedó en los sueños- respondió divertido por mi ingenuidad.

Mi corazón se aceleró, la idea de que siempre hubo posibilidad de ser humano me estrujó el alma. Me acerqué al espejo grande que ahí había y me observé; tan defectuoso, tan maravilloso, tan humano. Pensé de mi como cuando conocí a Heero. Dejé de querer saber cómo había salido de mi mundo.

De nuevo las palabras sobraron, me volví a mi bello chico de ojos azul cobalto y le sonreí satisfecho por cada acontecimiento desde que le había visto por primera vez.

. . . donde no hay mas que locura

ni en el futuro duda alguna

que vivimos en el hoy. . .

-creo que deberías vestirte- me aconsejó sonrojado cuando me acerqué a abrazarlo desnudo.

-hai… dónde hay ropa?- vi que con esfuerzo se puso de pie y se acercó a mi con una manta con la que me envolvió para cargarme como bebé, mi cabello suelto se arrastraba un poco por lo que lo enredó en su brazo para no tropezar y me sacó de la lujosa habitación vigilando que nadie nos viera.

Me llevó hasta una habitación cercana no menos lujosa pero los tonos eran más suaves y cálidos, desde rosas pasteles hasta tonos vino pasando por naranjas y rojos claros. Era una habitación muy bonita con rosas de muchos tonos en muchos floreros por todo el cuarto. Las cortinas eran de gasa blanca dejando pasar la luz del día que ya llegaba.

Heero me recostó en la cama y me miró con ternura como apunto de echárseme encima pero recordó a lo que íbamos y sólo me acarició un poco la cabeza. Se dirigió a un gran armario de donde sacó algunas prendas que al ponerme noté que me quedaban perfectamente bien. Miré alrededor y noté que desde que habíamos entrado esa habitación se había adaptado más y más a mí.

Un cuadro apareció poco a poco en la pared como siendo dibujado por un rayo de luz que me hizo voltear para ver que era Heero quien lo proyectaba.

-es esto un sueño?- le pregunté temeroso.

-no-respondió sin querer darme una explicación mayor.

-…-pensé en pedirle que me explicara pero ya me había dicho que mis dudas se resolverían con el tiempo o algo así.

-vamos, debes tener hambre-me dijo dirigiéndose a mi para sacarme del cuarto tomados de la mano (demasiado bueno para ser verdad).

-ehm…hambre?-mi estómago gruñó y sólo vi reír a Heero sin entender nada.

. . . en el futuro como pensé

en el pasado, no diré

la sorpresa que vi en mi. . .

-esa será tu nueva habitación, estas son las escaleras principales que te llevarán al recibidor y…-me explicaba todo muy bien- la puerta de aquí te lleva al comedor donde detrás de esa pared se encuentra la gran cocina.

Rodeamos la dichosa pared para entrar a un enorme lugar con como tres hornos y varias estaciones de comida donde un hombre de apariencia amigable y una bella mujer preparaban alimentos, como Heero los llamaba.

-quiénes son ellos?-

-Traize Kushrenada, reconocido chef que he contratado junto con su asistente, la señorita Lady Une.-Ambos me saludaron alzando la mano pero sin prestar mucha atención para no distraerse de sus labores.

-eso se ve bien, lo quiero "comer"?- dije dudando del término. Heero asintió e hizo una seña a Lady para que colocara una pequeña porción en un plato. Nosotros esperamos a que se nos sirviera a la mesa.

El platillo era algo así como unas tiras planas y delgadas pero un poquito anchas, Heero las llamó "tallarines" y tenían una consistencia suave y muy buen sabor, en realidad esos dos cocinan bien.

¿Quieres más?-me ofreció la asistente de Traize con una voz dulce. Al parecer no había nadie más esa gran casa.

-sí por favor- después de esa segunda porción pedí no sé cuantas más pero debieron ser muchas pues Lady puso cara de fastidio con la última y ya ni me atreví a pedir hambre.

Heero debe haber vivido aquí siempre, en su autismo. No estoy seguro de cómo es que conoce tan bien este mundo y controla las situaciones tan diplomáticamente. Se ve como un humano responsable y educado, honesto, y otras cosas que no sé. Se podría decir que es encantador.

-comes mucho- me dijo asombrado cuando subíamos las escaleras.

-tal vez por que no acostumbro hacerlo, allá en los sueños las necesidades no las hay y supongo que debes saberlo porque ya nací, sabes? Nací de una neurona, hehehe, y luego aprender a controlar la mente y esas cosas. Lo más difícil fue ver el mundo exterior con los ojos de mi creador, ese tipo sí que estaba perdido; poco a poco me fui enamorando de este bello lugar y me parecía horrible el jamás poder conocerlo hasta que llegué contigo y creo que siento lo mismo por ti que lo que siento por este mundo, nunca me quiero ir y no encuentro la manera de decirlo- la verdad me estaba aprovechando de que Heero me escuchaba y ahora hablaba demasiado para decirle lo que sentía. Caminábamos rumbo a su habitación y ahora solo estábamos parados junto a la puerta- sabes cómo se dice?

-qué?- me preguntó tratando de tener paciencia conmigo.

-debes saber, cuando las piernas tiemblan y el cuerpo se siente un poco más caliente sobre todo aquí-dije poniendo mi mano un poco debajo de mi vientre. La cara de Heero se puso toda roja.

. . . escuchando tu dulce voz

en mi oído cantar con esperanza

esperando que tu suave piel

llegara a tocar mi alma

así no me dejarías

como no lo hiciste ayer. . .

Me tomó la muñeca de la mano que tenía bajo mi vientre y me empujó a mi habitación mirando hacia todos lados. Una vez que entramos me recargó contra la gran puerta que se cerró al dejar caer mi peso en ella. Tomó con la otra mano la otra muñeca y con una sola sujetó con fuerza las dos mías sobre mi cabeza contra la madera.

-eso sientes por mi?- me cuestionó, yo le miraba tranquilamente pero después de que él recargara su frente en mi hombro derecho, su mano libre la colocó relajada sobre… la parte que él hacía estremecer. Abrí los ojos muy grandes por una sensación de desespero que me envolvió. Con mi mejilla busqué retirar la cabeza de Heero de donde estaba y creo que lo notó pues la retiró al contacto. Sus manos estaban quietas.

Usó la solución que me daba para cuando yo lloraba, me besó… Abrió mis labios con los suyos buscando invadir mi boca con su lengua y yo se lo permití. Así empezó a jugar la mía, cosa que me pareció tan deliciosa como la comida de hacía un rato o más. Nos separamos dejando mis labios entreabiertos.

-se dice "te amo"- me reveló. Luego volvió a besarme más profundamente y liberó mis muñecas enrojecidas por la presión ejercida sobre ellas.

No le dije ese "te amo" que de verdad sentía pues a medio beso me levantó como bebé y me llevó a la cama y me acostó para hincarse con una pierna a cada costado mío sin sentarse sobre mí. Luego alcanzó mi boca y de nuevo jugó con mis labios.

. . . al verte justo ahí

al verte junto a mi

al verte yo reí

bajo la lluvia junto a mi. . .

-Heero…-gemí al sentir como una de sus manos se deslizaba a mi entrepierna, su piel se sentía caliente y mi pecho ardía, mi espalda se hacía para arriba con cada movimiento de sus hábiles manos.

Se disculpó por unos momentos y antes de que dijera algo él me estaba quitando la ropa, no entendía lo que pasaba muy bien aunque lo había visto en sueños. Cuando él también se quitó la ropa se acomodó sobre mí y mi corazón me pedía entregarme por lo que lo abracé por la cadera con las piernas atrayéndome más a él.

Su mirada era tierna y algo desesperada, noté que iba a desistir de lo que seguía…

-vamos, hazlo-le rogué nerviosamente.

Accedió. El dolor me invadió, jalé aire con fuerza a punto de pedirle que se detuviera pero preferí expulsar mi dolor con un par de lágrimas.

-te estoy lastimando mucho-aseguró a punto de salir de mi estrechez. Yo negué con la cabeza.

Lo atraje más con las piernas, posé mis manos en su nuca para que me besara y fue demasiado bueno aunque no sirvió para desquitar mi dolor, entonces no pasó mucho cuando sentí una sustancia caliente invadir mis entrañas. Descansé un poco de la dolorosa sensación y me acomodé de igual manera que él segundos antes para entrar a él con mi miembro excitado.

. . .déjame hacerlo eterno

que nunca de aquí partas más

déjame recorrer tu cuerpo

con la esperanza de vivir

y la ilusión de no morir. . .

Se me quedó viendo extrañado, pero luego me atrajo a él como yo lo hice anteriormente y sin pensarlo más lo invadí pero traté de hacerlo con cuidado porque duele demasiado, me empecé a mover dentro de él y quise gritar pero él lo evitó con su mano, aún así gemí con fuerza por lo que todo esto me provocaba y empecé a pasear mis manos por aquel cuerpo bronceado.

-Heero…-suspiré cuando sentí que me derramaba en su interior. Lo miré a los ojos y noté su respiración agitada y sus ojos entrecerrados.

-no puedo creer que te deje verme en este estado- me dijo recargándose en sus codos y yo me dejé caer sobre él jugando con su miembro cuando él comenzó a reirse por las cosquillas que lo que yo le causaba.

Me reí abiertamente con él y rodé para quedar acostado a su lado, entonces empecé a mover mi mano en su pene como masajeándolo, cómo agradaba esa sensación. Entrecerré los ojos y de momento los abrí cuando la misma sensación placentera nacía del actual contacto de Heero con mi "parte".

Presioné más con mis caricias y aceleré mi mano. Él imitó mi acción y de la nada se estaba volviendo una competencia por ver quién le daba más placer al otro pero llegó un momento en que por mi desenfreno me deslicé hasta continuar con mi boca la labor de mi mano y él por lógica se detuvo pero yo me acomodé de tal manera que él pudiera hacer lo mismo conmigo.

Ambos nos movíamos mucho, yo sudaba mucho y él también. Era tan delicioso estar en ese contacto que me vine en su boca siendo succionada la sustancia blanquecina hasta no quedar nada mas que en la cara de Heero. De su pene también comenzó a brotar aquello y yo de igual manera lo atrapaba con la boca sin poder evitar que mi rostro se manchara.

Era exquisito él y yo no sabía cómo lo veía él pero no tardó en hacérmelo saber…

-eres… delicioso.- me volví a su rostro y lo besé con calma.

escuchando tu dulce voz

en mi oído cantar con esperanza

esperando que tu suave piel

llegara a tocar mi alma

así no me dejarías

como no lo hiciste ayer

Heero se levantó y se vistió a medias, se acercó de nuevo a mi y tras darme un beso en la frente me dijo que vendría por mi en la noche, que lo esperara listo. Me dio un beso en los labios rápidamente para alejarse de mi y salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

No tenía la menor idea de a donde iba. Me levanté y me acerqué al armario que ahí había y abrí algún cajón donde encontré ropa muy agradable. Saqué algunas prendas y las puse sobre la cama, me asomé a otra puerta que ahí había, era un baño grande. Wow! Sabía qué era un baño entonces me metí a la caja vertical que tenía una regadera y la abrí, comenzó a salir fresca y eso me agradó pero luego se puso caliente y más caliente y me estaba quemando! Salí de brinco y empecé a sacudirme cuando unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron, me asomé y alguien estaba abriendo la puerta. Era una mujer en uniforme de mucama.

-disculpe-la llamé y ella volteó a verme sorprendida-el agua sale muy caliente y no sé cómo regularla.

-ah-respondió tranquila- tápese para que le muestre-se ofreció amablemente.

Arregló el asunto con un poco de trabajo pero no hubo más dificultad, salió del baño indicándome que estaría aseando la habitación. Yo asentí y me metí al agua fría, estuve un rato ahí sin saber qué hacer. Vi unas botellas y levanté una, la abrí y derramé un poco del líquido en mi mano. Como no sabía qué hacerle y noté que hacía espuma, me la puse en el cuerpo. Me tallé con la sustancia jabonosa y luego me enjuagué. Salí y casi me resbalo con los mosaicos. Me sequé para salir cubierto con esa toalla.

Las ropas que había elegido estaban en una silla, me despojé de la toalla para poder ponerme la ropa interior. Luego me puse un pantalón que me llegaba hasta las pantorrillas de mezclilla, una camiseta de manga larga de rayas azul claro y rey, una playera negra que tenía la imagen de una especie de hada saliendo del agua. Encontré un cinturón de estoperoles. Mis calcetas eran rayadas como mis mangas y mi cabello lo dejé suelto. Me puse unos tenis negros con agujetas azules. Me senté en la cama tendida a pensar.

Me sentía bien por todo lo que me pasaba. Creí que todo estaría bien para siempre al lado de mi amado Heero.

. . . Como no lo hiciste ayer. . .

-Heero…-me senté después en una silla que estaba frente a un escritorio con varios cajones. Como yo no soy curioso abrí la primera gaveta donde encontré hojas blancas, saqué una. Encima de la mesa había un bote con lápices de colores. Una lámpara pequeña sirvió para iluminar el papel en el que empecé a dibujar.

Al principio hice una línea curveada como alargada horizontal. Seguí haciendo detalles, lo pinté adecuadamente y luego saqué otra hoja. Terminé otro dibujo y seguí mucho tiempo así.

Me recargué en el respaldo de la silla cansado agitando la mano por haberla usado tanto. Te amo…-escribí en mi último dibujo en la esquina inferior derecha.

Sí que la vida era maravillosa. El cielo se enrojecía a través de la ventana estábamos en octubre. Me levanté y abrí el gran ventanal para salir a la terraza. Empecé a entonar una bella canción.

Una linda canción que me cantó Tsuki el día en que creí que Heero ya no volvería. Mi cabeza empezó a doler hasta que sin darme cuenta me encontraba hecho bolita en el piso frío. Una visión

. . . al verte justo ahí

bajo la lluvia junto a mi. . .

El piso negro de la mente perdida en la que me hallaba. Yo y otras personas paradas alrededor del cuerpo inerte de un humano…alado, Heero. Todos nosotros desnudos como ángeles sin sexualidad. Nuestra piel blanca y perfecta, nuestros pechos sangrantes y vacíos al no poseer corazón. Una fuerte luz nació del pecho del humano atravesándolo para dar paso a su hermoso corazón que se destrozó y dirigió pequeños fragmentos a cada uno de nosotros, los sueños. El impacto de las fracciones del puro corazón del ser mortal nos impulsó hacia atrás.

Desperté en el piso donde me había quedado dormido. ¿Sería que seguiría teniendo visiones a pesar de ser humano? -Algo así como Tsuki o como su amigo Quatre-.pensé en voz alta.

-Quatre? Lo conoces?- me cuestionó el recién llegado amor mío sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ah, es que tuve una especie de visión y pensé que tal vez podría ser como Tsuki que vive 50/50 su vida y sus sueños.

-hn, ya veo- me respondió, lo noté algo distraído o preocupado, no pude leer el sentimiento en sus ojos.

-daijou…-le iba a preguntar si le pasaba algo pero ahogó sus preocupaciones en mis labios interrumpiendo mi pregunta. Lo envolví en un abrazo consolador, cómo lo amo, no me gusta verlo así.

-supongo que las cosas no pueden salir siempre bien-comentó, sus palabras me llenaron de preocupación.

-por qué lo dices?- le pregunté separándome para poder verlo a la cara.

-no te puedes quedar, tienes que decidir-dijo de golpe apretando los ojos como si un inmenso dolor le hubiera invadido. Entonces procesé en mi mente lo que estaba diciéndome.

. . . escuchando tu dulce voz

en mi oído cantar con esperanza

esperando que tu suave piel

llegara a tocar mi alma

así no me dejarías

como no lo hiciste ayer. . .

-qué?- le dije, me quedé quieto parpadeando incesantemente como si tuviera un tic en los ojos. Con los segundos las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sí solas. Qué estaba pasando…Sentí cómo me abrazó con fuerza, me aferré a él de igual modo- no quiero!

No me iré, me quedaré contigo. No puedo ni pensarlo…-mi última frase fue callada por mis sollozos que no pude contener más.

-tienes que decidir-me dijo sin lograr que yo comprendiera- o vives o me amas. Si te quedas serás mi hermano y te haré olvidar lo nuestro. Si te vas no podrás verme más pero siempre podrás amarme, por favor, vive…

-es… in…justo-gemí hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho-yo…te amo…

. . . como no lo hiciste ayer. . .


End file.
